Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a puncture device and a medical fluid administration device. For example, the embodiments of the present invention are suitable for administering insulin into the body.
Background Art
A portable device used by being attached to a body surface of a user has been conventionally proposed as a device for administering medical fluid (insulin), the device being a so-called syringe pump type medical fluid administration device that administers the medical fluid filled in an outer tube into the body by pushing out the medical fluid through a plunger (see e.g., JP 2010-501283).
In the medical fluid administration device, the medical fluid is administered through a puncture needle punctured into the body of the user. A puncture needle having a double structure including an inner needle made of metal and an outer catheter made of plastic has been conventionally proposed for the structure of the puncture needle (see e.g., JP 2002-58747).
The puncture needle having the double structure is punctured into the body of the user with the metal inner needle projected out from a distal end of the plastic outer catheter, and thereafter, the metal inner needle is extracted from the plastic outer catheter, and the medical fluid is administered through the outer catheter with only the outer catheter indwelled in the body of the user.
In the case of the medical fluid administration device used by being attached to the body surface of the user, an angle of a puncture needle, that is, a puncture angle with respect to the attachment surface is desirably adjustable according to the physique, the subcutaneous thickness, and the like of the user in order to fully exert the effect of the medical fluid, because a body shape of the user differs among individuals.
However, in the conventional medical fluid administration device including the puncture needle of a double structure, as described above, the puncture angle is fixed at 30 degrees, for example, and the puncture angle cannot be adjusted. Thus, the effect of the medical fluid may not be fully exerted and the usability is not always satisfactory depending on the body shape of the user, for example.